Doll scale data
(Reference Guide for measuring) Taking Measurements The most important thing about adding doll scale data is precise measurements, and adding them to the correct scale. This is a completed table list of the measurements you'll need to take before adding a doll to the database. For this particular example I'm using a Takara character doll of Lina Inverse, it uses the Licca chan style body. When it comes to to measuring the bust and hips you should wrap your measuring tape around the widest part of the doll for each part. When measuring the waist you do just the opposite and measure the narrowest part. The torso length should be measured from the bottom of the crotch area to just above where the shoulder end. When measuring the shoulder to wrist, and hip to ankle measurements you should start at the very top of the shoulder and hip joints on the doll and measure to the same point you'd take the ankle and wrist measurements from. When measuring the feet you should go from the longest point of the toe to the very back of the foot. It's best to measure tight as this gives the most accurate measurements. If you are measuring a doll with a soft bust or soft torso design measure tight still, but make sure not to distort the measurement of the body by pulling the measuring tape too tight. When determining the height measurement it's a bit more tricky. For companies like Azone and Obitsu where they can use a variety of different heads to give different heights it's best to list the official given height for the doll. For example an Obitsu 27cm female doll may be 30cm tall after you put on the head, but to avoid confusing about the doll you're measuring it's best to list it at the company size of 27cm. When it comes to dolls that are not sold according to different sizes, like for example the Mattel Barbies, it's best to use an accurate height measurement. Once you're done taking all the measurements, fill them into sections bellow, and you'll have a complete table of measurements. Classing scale When it comes to determining the scale of the doll you are adding to the data base it's important to consider a few different points: 1. How the company lists it for sale. 2. The height of the doll 3. The proportions of the doll. When it comes to classing the scale it really depends on the company. Obitsu, Azone, and many other companies they list their product according to measurements instead of scale. let's take their 1/6th scale lines for example, they are within 20-27cm's tall, but are all proportioned to be roughly 1/6th scale (or play scale) like Mattel's Barbie dolls. Both Azone and Obitsu make small dolls that can stand in as children to 27cm dolls. Proportions and height really play the biggest role in determining scale. For example, a a slender small busted 15cm doll can easily play a small child for a 27cm doll. However, a 15cm doll that has a large bust size will not be believeable as a child to a 27cm doll and thus could not be classed as such. It would be better to out an obviously adult doll of that size into 1/12th. It's really up to individual perception, if you are not sure how to class a doll's scale then please post in the talk page of this article or leave a message on the talk page of FashionistaLina (talk).